


Fondness

by FromAnonymousToZ



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Another from my tumblr requests, Fluff, Forgive me I have never owned a cat, M/M, Short & Sweet, Thats not an innuendo, The catskin, The most interaction I've ever had with a cat was last night when one sat in my lap, Toe beans, like literally - Freeform, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromAnonymousToZ/pseuds/FromAnonymousToZ
Summary: The Beast pets Enoch's catskin.
Relationships: The Beast/Enoch (Over the Garden Wall)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Fondness

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in where this work came from? My tumblr is [here](https://doyouknowhowtowaltz.tumblr.com/) and I take requests! Feel free to drop on by if you have an idea, a question or just want to see some Beastnoch fanart!

The barn is dark and warm, shadows laying thick and heavy over Enoch’s catskin. 

Enoch peers out into the darkness when the soft sounds of the Beast’s footsteps. Cold claws hook under the catskin’s body, pulling it into the Beast’s arms cradled against his chest. 

Enoch coos as the Beast settles into a corner of the barn, claws dancing down the length of the catskin’s back. 

The Beast strokes the catskin, occasionally plucking a piece of hay out of its fur before returning to his ministrations, the chill of winter seeping into the heat of autumn. Enoch’s tail flicks against the Beast’s chin, and the Beast hums, the vibrations of it seeping up from the Beast’s rumbling chest and through Enoch’s paws. 

He strokes from between Enoch’s ears down to the base of his tail in that way that makes the catskin feel shuddery and pleasant.

The Beast cradles his head, claws rubbing along Enoch’s ears and down his neck. Enoch purrs and stretches. The Beast freezes, claws going still, waiting for Enoch to settle against his chest again. 

Enoch arches his back into a spine cracking arc, and yawns showing off a truly frightening mouth of teeth. He sweeps his tail, paws pressed against the fur of the Beast’s cloak. 

Enoch noses along the line of the Beast’s jaw, the damp smell of forest intermingles with what might be oil against his nose. 

The Beast remains rigid, rooted in place, eyes glowing dimly in the darkness of the barn. 

Enoch scrutinizes him for a moment, the stiff lines of the Beast’s shoulders and wispy blue fluttering through his eyes, then settles back into his arms, rolling onto his stomach.

The Beast’s claws comb through the wild, untamed fur of Enoch’s neck, rubbing over his ears, humming rumbling its way up through the catskin. 

Enoch purrs, writhing with delight as the Beast’s claws dance down his flanks. He bats idly at the collar of the Beast’s cloak, and a dark hand catches his paw. 

The Beast tilts his head, brushing his claws against the sensitive pads of Enoch’s paws. 

As the Beast rubs small circles behind his ears with one hand, he leans forward to further inspect Enoch’s paws. 

Gently, the Beast taps each pad, then tears his gaze from Enoch’s paws to catch his eye. 

“Are your paws meant to be pink?” He asks curiously, blinking down at Enoch even as his hands card through Enoch’s fur. 

The question jars Enoch out of his purring haze to properly look up at the warden. 

The Beast’s claws still as he waits for an answer.

“Yes.” Enoch murmurs, brows cantering upward. “What color did you expect them to be?”

The Beast hums noncommittally and returns to cradling Enoch’s head.

Enoch struggles to think of what might have led the Beast to believe his paws shouldn’t have pink. When it hits him, he begins to chortle. 

“You spend too much time among dogs, Hope Eater.”

The Beast chuckles and scratches beneath Enoch’s chin, drawing forth a round of purring, completely against Enoch's will.

Enoch twists in the Beast’s grasp, and the Beast compensates, releasing his paw and stroking down the length of Enoch’s back. 

Enoch kneads against the Beast’s chest and settles down, eyes sliding shut as the Beast caresses small circles down his spine. The Beast soothes over Enoch’s fur and presses a chaste kiss between Enoch’s ears.

Enoch sighs pleasantly and ebbs contentment, purrs and hums rising in a chorus.

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in where this work came from? My tumblr is [here](https://doyouknowhowtowaltz.tumblr.com/) and I take requests! Feel free to drop on by if you have an idea, a question or just want to see some Beastnoch fanart!
> 
> Again I'm so sorry to the person in my inbox if I didn't properly encapsulate what you meant.


End file.
